Power Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune Arc's semblance awakens during an attack against the Deathstalker, secrets come out and he never will be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Arc**

Jaune Arc was attacked by a 'Deathstalker' and was about to get killed. His sword and shield were off to the side and he was panicking on the inside trying to put up a brave front. ' _Man, I just wish I had something to help me defeat this thing._ **'** He thought, just then there was a burning sensation on his hands and he looked down, there was a golden glow surrounding his hands and all of the sudden a pair of golden knuckles that covered the middle of his forearms appeared. They were glowing with a golden light and he broke off the 'Stalker's tail with one blow. Then he landed on his feet and started to feel strange. He was glowing gold, he started to get bigger, buffed and taller.

His outfit started to change, he was now in a gold and black hoodie, black breastplate and black pants and boots. He looked at himself, ' _whoa._ ' He thought, ' _I'm huge,_ ' then he looked at the Deathstalker and smiled. "Let's play." He said and the fight was on.

Meanwhile, a young woman with red hair in a high ponytail and green eyes was looking for her partner. She was very beautiful, was dressed like an amazon. She had a sword that could turn into a spear and a shield. ' _Where is he?_ ' She thought, just then, a Deathstalker was trying to get away when all of the sudden, it was pulled back into the cave that it tried to escape.

"GET BACK HERE!" Said a voice, then she heard the sounds of a fight going on inside. Then someone came out of the cave. He was dressed in a gold with black trim, sleeveless hoodie with a sleeve of chainmail over his right arm, black pants, and boots. He had gold knuckle gauntlets and a black breastplate over his chest.

He was built, he was tall, around 6 foot 2 and very muscular, his hair was to his shoulders and his eyes held untamed power in them. "Jaune?" She said he looked at her.

"Oh hey Pyrrha," he said. His voice was a little bit more manly. ( _like Jack Black or anyone you can hear in your head_ ) She just stared at him, he was also covered in cuts and blood.

"You're hurt." She said, he looked at himself and sure enough he was bleeding from cuts on his body.

"Oh yeah," he said. "It's nothing."

"This Is Not Nothing!" She said, "I'm surprised you're still alive Jaune!" He was dazed and staggering. "You're Staggering!" She slipped her arm around his waist. "I'll get you to the area." So they started to head for the area ( _forgot what the place where the chess pieces were was called_ )

Once they got their pieces, they headed back to Beacon when all of the sudden, a huge black bird flew overhead. "HELLLLLPPPPPP!" They heard they looked over.

"Think you can help her if I throw you up there?" Said Jaune.

"Will you be alright?" She said.

"I'll be fine," he said as she sheathed her sword and placed her shield on her back. He picked her up and threw her at the bird. As she was flying, she drew her sword, turned it into a spear and stabbed it in the eye. She saw a young woman in a red hood and black dress. She wields a scythe/ sniper rifle weapon and Pyrrha grabbed her. Then rammed her shield into the neck of the bird breaking it.

It started to crash and they leap off of the bird. "Thanks for saving me." She said, just then the girl's team ran up to them as did Jaune. Pyrrha ran over to him and held him. The other team saw him, he was covered in blood.

"He needs to get to the Med center." Said a young woman with long black hair, hazel eyes, dressed in a black corset, white capris, boots and had a bow in her hair. He was getting weaker.

"Come on," Said Pyrrha, they made it back to the academy and took him to the Med center. As Jaune was getting patched up, everybody else went to the auditorium for the announcement of teams. The girl in red and black, who they found out later was named Ruby Rose, was the head of team RWBY. Which consisted of Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner and the heir of the Schnee Dust company, Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus, former member of the 'White Fang' gang and Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's elder half-sister, and Blake's partner.

Then it was time for the last team to be announced, "Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Jaune Arc." Said the Headmaster, "they will become team JNPR with Jaune Arc as the leader." The rest of the school were in shock about this turn of events. "If you doubt my choice watch the screen." So they had seen teams RWBY and JNPR against a huge Deathstalker and Nevermore. They saw Jaune dominate the Deathstalker and then with their teamwork, he and Pyrrha saved Ruby from the Nevermore. There was silence in the room, "now do you see why I choose Mr. Arc as a team leader?" Just then Jaune walked into the room and went to his team. Everyone was looking at him.

"What did I miss?" He said, Pyrrha just sweatdropped.

"Oh Jaune," she said.

Later team JNPR had gone to their room to get settled in. Jaune was thinking on what he had done and how could he go about it. 'I was able to do things I never was about to do before.' He thought, 'not even in the war.' Yes, Jaune was once a child soldier in a war. That was until the people who ordered him to fight were arrested and he was rescued by General Ironwood.

It was his idea to fake Jaune's transcripts so the truth of him being a child soldier and killing people at 10 wouldn't be revealed. He still had his dog tags to this day. Even then he felt like he was a mercenary and not a hunter. 'It must not get out if they find out my past. I can't take that kind of rejection.' He sighed, he gently played with his dog tags. Not knowing that he was being watched.

'Jaune tell me what's wrong,' thought Pyrrha. 'I want to help you.'

TBC

 **A/N:** _Yeah, 'Gary-Stu' Jaune, don't care. I've never_ did _a 'Gary Stu' of anyone, there were close ones but nothing I would call a 'Gary Stu'. So I hope you enjoyed it. I also didn't like the fact the Jaune was weak so that was why I made him into a former child soldier._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Note:** _In the last chapter I had said Jaune's mom saved him but in this chapter, she didn't know where he was. I had changed that. So, enjoy the story._

* * *

The next morning Jaune awoke to someone holding him. It was Pyrrha, she was in a red tank top and black shorts. He was covered in sweat and tears, ' _must have heard me talking in my sleep._ ' He thought, then he wiped his tears away and sighed. ' _Another one of 'those' dreams. When will they stop?_ ' That was when Pyrrha started to awaken, she realized that she was holding on to Jaune.

"Jaune?" She said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, must have heard me talking in my sleep."

"More like screaming and crying, bad dreams?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha just held him.

"Jaune, you want to…?" He sighed.

"Alright, but only to you and the others later, we got classes." He reluctantly got out of her embrace and headed for the bathroom. During his shower, he was singing and had a great voice. Then he got out dressed only in a pair of uniform pants, crocs, and a towel. "Shower's yours." He continued to dry off, Pyrrha was just staring at his body and got a real good look at him. She was impressed by his figure.

' _Yummy._ ' She thought, she shook her head. ' _F_ _ocus Pyrrha! We have to help him, not tie him to the bed and have our wicked, wicked way with him!_ ' So, the rest of the team had gone to get cleaned up and ready to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **Oum's Hall**

Everyone was starting their day, eating breakfast and all around socializing before the day starts. Jaune was just eating plenty of protein, trying to rebuild his body. But with everything, there has to be someone that messes it up. He staggered up to team RWBY and JNPR's table like he owned the place and got behind Jaune. He was about to grab him when all of the sudden, the blond knight flipped behind the jerk and hit him with a hooking clothesline taking him down.

"What do you want Winchester?" Said Jaune.

"I am going to…!" He started.

"Get Rekt?" Jaune finished, "you sure are if you don't leave us alone. I'm giving you this one chance, Walk Away." Winchester got up and went to hit Jaune, who caught the punch and forced the bully to his knees. "Hey guys, I must be a preacher."

"Why do you say that 'Lady Killer'?" Said Yang.

"Cardin's on his knees."

"Let me go! Please!" Cardin begged.

"You going to leave us alone?" Asked Jaune.

"YES! I WILL!"

"Swear It! Swear It On Your Mace!" The rest of Cardin's team gasped.

"OKAY! I SWEAR ON MY MACE THAT I WILL LEAVE TEAMS RWBY AND JNPR ALONE!" He screamed with that Jaune let him go.

"If you bother us again, I will beat you with your mace! Do. You. Understand?" Cardin quickly nodded. With that Cardin's team took him to go see the nurse. Jaune sighed and went back to eat.

"I didn't want to do that but I can't stand bullies."

"Understandable Jaune," said Ren. Just then Goodwitch came up to them.

"Yes, I understand as well." She said they looked at her. "At least you are feeling remorse over your actions."

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"Now finish your breakfast, you have class in 10." So the group finished up and headed out. During class, Jaune was showing that he wasn't a typical blond. He was a genius about taking out Grimm. Weiss had the nerve to get jealous of him. He was getting good grades as well, even he was shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin was looking at Jaune's transcripts and knew they were faked. But not to make him better than he was, but to 'Nerf' him. Ozpin went online to check Jaune's record. Turns out that he was a child soldier and had fought in two different wars. One when he was ten and the other at fourteen. 'He was kidnapped?' He thought, 'why would his abilities awaken now?' "Glynda? Could you come to my office please?"

Ten minutes later, Ms. Goodwitch had shown up. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" She said.

"Yes," he handed her a file and she took a look at it.

"Mr. Arc's file, his transcripts?" She said.

"Yes, they were forged."

"He can't cut it as a hunter?"

"No, quite the opposite. He's too good. Keep reading." So she did and found out that Jaune was a child soldier.

"My Oum." She said, "who would do something like this to a child?"

"If anything, I'd bet on the people that kidnapped him." He said as he drank from his mug, the coffee nicely masking the vodka. He needed this drink.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Allow him to stay, he deserves this."

"Maybe allow him to become more human?"

"Yes, I'll contact Rachel."

"She is going to be very happy to know that he's alive."

"And pissed when she reads that. This is her son."

"I know that Ozpin."

* * *

Later teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting down having lunch. Jaune just sighing, he looked to his teammates and friends. "Sorry," he said softly. They looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked Ruby.

"I haven't been all there today, have I?"

"Is it the nightmares?" Asked Pyrrha, the others looked at her.

"What nightmares?" Asked Blake.

"Jaune's been having bad dreams and night terrors. I help him some but…"

"It's alright Pyrrha." He said, "maybe it's best if I told you guys." So he did and they were stunned.

"Yo-You were a child soldier?" Said Weiss, Jaune nodded.

"Yep, I was kidnapped at seven." Ruby had hugged him.

"And the nightmares came from your kills?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, they forced me to kill a fellow officer just so I could watch him die. Have you ever seen the light leave someone's eyes? It's terrifying." They never knew how bad it was for Jaune and how heart-wrenching it would be.

"That's why you'd sacrifice yourself for us? You don't want us to experience that." Said Pyrrha, Jaune nodded. That was when the teams swore, that no matter what happens, they would be there for not only each other but mostly for Jaune.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arc manor, a young woman had received a message. She was in a blouse and jeans, had long blond hair and violet eyes. She grabbed her scroll and read it. [ **He's been found. As a matter of fact, he's at Beacon.** ] She read, tears fell from her eyes and she went to go to see her son.

' _Don't worry Jaune._ ' She thought, ' _Mommy's coming!_ '

TBC

Note 2: _Thanks to Dudebro223 for their help change mase to mace._


End file.
